


Obviously

by mariaWASD



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Military Kink, Oral Sex, PWP, S4 does not exist, enthusiastic swearing, slight gun kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaWASD/pseuds/mariaWASD
Summary: Sometimes, John observes things that Sherlock probably wants to keep secret, but this time, he can't possibly mind.





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

> This is my go at this months [H.I.A.T.U.S.](https://hiatustory.tumblr.com/post/163500531063/augusts-theme-is-military-kink)fanfic challenge: Military Kink
> 
> I prefer to use safeword when it comes to kinky stuff, but it really didn't work here, but they are in a loving established relationship, know themselves and the other extremely well and also I think Sherlock's reactions are rather enthusiastic consent. 
> 
> I would love kudos and feedback, it is the most potent thing to keep us writers motivated!

It had been unusually hot in London for five days now. The beginning of August and a heatwave was not only affecting 221, but the whole of London as well. 

Criminals seemed to have taken a holiday with their illegally earned money, most of the Yarders, including Lestrade, had taken a vacation and Sherlock was Sherlock, only more irritating than usual. 

Sherlock’s boredom combined with the heat was hard to tolerate, even for John and his many years of living with the git. 

John still went to the clinic, although just a few hours per day, treating heatstrokes, dehydration and all sorts of problems people, who where not accustomed to this weather, would run into. 

Well and Sherlock hadn’t left the house in five days, moving only to wander between the sofa, his armchair, the bed and using the toilet. 

When John came home, Sherlock was laying lengthwise in said armchair, in nothing but a pair of pants, which was really a sight to see and John leaned against the doorframe to the living room for a few minutes just staring and taking his fill. 

Over a year of seeing Sherlock naked and doing all sorts of dirty things together and he was still drooling over that gorgeous body every time, not to mention the increasing tightness in his jeans. 

Sherlock’s dramatically whined “Joohhhhn” pulled him from the little daydream he had slipped into and the reality of how Sherlock had been the last few dews came to mind again. 

“What?” John asked, taking his shoes off and putting them by the door. He would love a cup of tea now, but it truly was hot and the thought of letting it cool a little beforehand made him scrunch his nose in mild disgust. 

“It’s too hot, why is so hot. I can’t do this, how are you even making it out of the house?” 

“You know, it has to do with the solar system and a little planet called the sun,” he answered like talking to a toddler. Well, that’s what Sherlock basically was most of the time. 

“Not again, John. How often do I have to explain how this,” Sherlock gestured to the mop of curls on his head, “works?” 

“Well you asked why it was hot. And to answer your latter question, I just walk out of the door, put one foot in front of the other, you should try it sometime. How about you try and walk into the shower, hmm?” 

Sherlock lifted his head and looked at John quizzically. “Why?” 

“Because you haven’t showered in two days and quite frankly, Sherlock, you’re starting to smell.” 

That earned John a short glare and Sherlock put his nose to his armpit and took a few sniffs. “It isn’t that bad,” he drawled and dropped his head back again, making no move to get up. “Also I don’t believe it’s bothering you, it must have been like that every day in Afghanistan.” 

“Even though that’s true, you can be glad you’re not there right now, so go and have a shower. What if a client rings?” 

John felt his aggravation rise, why was it so hard for the prick to just take a shower. 

Sherlock threw his hands in the air in a gesture of total incomprehension. “Why would I want to shower, if I’m going to be covert in sweat again five minutes after?” 

“Just go, Sherlock,” John sighed, getting really annoyed now. 

“No.” 

Very well, he wanted to do this for a long time now and with a good reason it was even better. 

John turned on his heels and took the stairs to his former bedroom, now housing clutter that was otherwise just in the way, old case files and still a few things of John’s that he had no reason to bring downstairs. 

A few of those items were his old army fatigues, his dog tags, combat boots and even a leg holster for his gun. 

He put everything on as quietly as possible, glad that they still fit, the last time he had them on was now a few years back, but he couldn’t say it felt particularly good. 

Not so much because they invoked bad memories, he had managed to overcome a lot of them over time with the help of Ella and most importantly Sherlock, but in the prospect of what he was about to do with them…

John shrugged, he had done unethical things in his life that were worse and who was here to mind it, Sherlock would certainly not, that was for sure. 

He sniggered to himself and then spend a few minutes to think about how he was going to go about doing this, deciding in the last minute to take his gun too, because why not go all the way.

He unloaded the gun, triple checked and then put it in the holster on his left thigh. 

Coming down the stairs, John tried to make his tread light, hopefully not tipping Sherlock off right away and he was lucky, Sherlock was still laying where he left him, looking up at the ceiling. 

John fell into parades rest, making himself as authoritative as possible and put as much steel into his voice as he could. “Private Holmes,” he barked and Sherlock almost jumped out of his chair. “This behavior is intolerable. Should I remind you of your duties here?” 

If John didn’t have to play his little role, he would have laughed for a long time at the picture Sherlock was presenting right now. 

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights at the moment of impact, muscles tense, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing, probably without him knowing that he was doing it. 

“Soldier?” John prompted. “I was told by Major Sholto that you were a genius, all I’m seeing you do, is stare.” 

Sherlock was still gaping at John, but eventually made his mouth work again. “John? I…” 

He stepped closer to Sherlock, the hight difference enabling him to stare Sherlock down while he growled, “It’s Captain. One more slip and we’ll have to think about an adequate punishment.” 

John saw Sherlock swallow. He was rock hard in his tight black pants that concealed absolutely nothing and John just wanted to grab Sherlock and pull him into bed and have him right there, but plans were plans and he was so going to let this play out. 

“Now, Private Holmes,” John said, taking a few steps back, crossing his arms over his chest and looked Sherlock up and down. “I believe personal care is in order, so you can tend to your tasks properly. Dismissed.” 

“Yes, Captain,” Sherlock got out, almost stumbling over the words. 

And just like that, Sherlock was out of his chair and making his way to the bathroom, although whether the reason was his arousal and the hope that John would do something about that, obeying John’s order or his body just acting while his mind was still derailed by the turn of events, John had no idea. 

It was probably a combination of all three. 

“Oh and Holmes,” John warned and stopped Sherlock dead in his tracks, hand already on the doorknob, “I trust you to keep your hands occupied with getting yourself clean.” 

Another “Yes, Captain.” from Sherlock and he was out of sight and the bathroom door closed behind him.

While John heard the shower running, he quickly went to their bedroom to fetch a bottle of lube and locked both doors to the flat on his way back, Mrs. Hudson had always been enthusiastic about their relationship, but she had walked in on them once and that was definitely one time too many. 

It was definitely a new record for Sherlock’s bottom shower routine, so when he emerged from the bathroom, his hair was barely dried, skin covert in water droplets and a very small towel around his hips.

He looked a bit uncertain, which John found quite endearing, Sherlock was definitely not shy in bed, or with his own body, but now his steps were hesitant, his skin flushed and his gaze slightly turned towards the floor. 

Eventually, he came to stand in front of John, right in the middle of the living room and said, “Reporting for duty, Captain.” 

John regarded him critically for a few seconds. “This attire is unacceptable, Holmes. Drop your towel,” John ordered and Sherlock complied and to John’s surprise and satisfaction, he draped it over the back of John’s armchair and returned to his position, stark naked and very hard. 

He couldn’t help it, he was half hard from the moment he entered 221b, but seeing Sherlock like this made his blood rush south in now time and it was getting uncomfortable, even just standing in one spot. 

Well, that could be changed in a very pleasant way, John thought and moved his hands to his trousers, opening the button and sliding down the zip before he pulled himself out. 

“Apparently, you’ve been disregarding your work for the team all day, why don’t you put that pretty mouth of yours to good use for once and suck my cock?” 

John decided right there that this was definitely happening again, because Sherlock dropping to his knees with a throaty moan the second John had spoken the words was too good to only see once. 

Sherlock started licking long lines along the underside of John’s cock, some of them ending in an open mouthed kiss to the tip and John tried to keep his reaction to himself as best as he could for now, it would have been quite telling how much he was getting off on this already. 

He also didn't want to give Sherlock the satisfaction so soon, let him work hard for it, John thought. 

But then Sherlock enveloped him in hot, wet heat and sank down slowly right to the root and John was defenseless against the onslaught of bone deep electricity shooting through his cock and up his spine and let the moan that he had been pushing down out, balled his hands into fists and forced his knees to stay under him. 

“Fuck yes, Holmes. Keep going,” John grit out and started to push his hips forward a few inches, hitting the back of Sherlock’s throat more often. 

He knew Sherlock loved this, he had outright stated so after the second week of them sleeping together and John had had no idea what hit him, because after that, and John giving his more than enthusiastic agreement, he was the very lucky recipient of multiple blowjobs a week. 

To John’s surprise, and after a few weeks of a suddenly very patient Sherlock teaching John in all things ‘how to give a fantastic blowjob’, he had come to enjoy giving head to Sherlock immensely as well.

Sherlock was quietly moaning and sped up the bobbing of his head gradually, stopping on his way to circle John’s glans or give a very sinful massage to his frenulum and soon John felt himself getting close at a rather alarming rate. 

He so wanted to come in Sherlock’s mouth, maybe grab those curls and hold Sherlock still while he fucked his mouth, but he also wanted that delicious arse as well, so after indulging in a few more seconds of being sucked into heaven, John said, “Alright, Private. That’s enough.” 

But Sherlock didn’t stop. It had happened before, Sherlock would just get so immersed with pleasuring John that he would overhear John talking and John could never shove Sherlock away physically. 

To get Sherlock’s attention this time, John had a different idea and this was something he knew Sherlock hat a thing for, but until now, it never played into their sex life in such a direct way. 

John curled his left hand around the gun, flicked the safety off with an audibly click and watched Sherlock still and gasp, halfway down his shaft before his eyes flicked up to John’s. 

“Good to finally have your attention, Holmes,” John said, trying to keep his breathing even, he was way to turned on to stretch this out much more. “Get up and kneel on your chair, we don’t have all day.” 

Sherlock complied, although on slightly unsteady legs, and presented his arse to John, who was right behind him, slicking his fingers with lube and didn’t waste any time, circling Sherlock’s hole and then pushing the first one slowly in. 

John saw the muscles in Sherlock’s sweat covert back contract, hands grabbing the back of the leather armchair and heard Sherlock first sigh and then moan the deeper John sank his finger into him. 

They had done this endless times over the months, so John knew exactly how fast he could go with this and pushed a second finger into Sherlock’s greedy hole a few seconds later. 

Nevertheless, Sherlock seemed to be extra impatient today and demanded, “More, Captain.” 

John pulled his fingers out, making Sherlock whine and push back. “This is not your place to make demands, Private. You’re under my command and that means I’m making the decisions and you’re here to follow them, is that understood,” John reminded him and saw a shiver run through Sherlock’s body. 

“Y-yes, Captain,” he replied strained and just to make his point extra clear, John pushed back in with only one finger, making Sherlock growl in frustration, but John really wanted to get his cock into that arse someday soon, so after a few teasing seconds, his middle finger joined the first and a third not two minutes after that. 

He wanted to get Sherlock nice and ready, scissoring his fingers and sinking them knuckle deep into the wet, hot heat of his body and couldn’t wait to feel that on his painfully aching erection. 

Thinking about how he wanted Sherlock, John realized that after all this time, they never fucked in his own armchair and that just wouldn’t do, so he pulled his fingers free, looked at Sherlock’s loosened hole for another two seconds and then stepped back and let himself fall into the familiar comfort. 

While John pulled his gun out of the holster and set it on the side table, Sherlock turned around and John loved how debauched Sherlock looked already, his hair was plastered to his forehead, a deep flush from head to chest and his legs visibly quivering. 

They were both a sweaty mess, especially John who was still wearing all his clothes, but he couldn’t care less, so he beckoned Sherlock over with a smirk on his face and slicked himself up.

Sherlock scrambled into John’s lap, legs on either side and immediately reached behind him, taking hold of John’s cock and guiding it to his entrance. 

He didn’t waste any time and sank down to the root, making both himself and John throw their heads back and moan and John just had to kiss him right that second, pulling Sherlock down by his neck, crushing their lips and invading his mouth. 

“Move, soldier!” John ordered breathlessly when they broke apart. Sherlock whimpered, raising himself up and sinking back down, letting John feel his tight hole inch by inch. 

It didn’t take long until Sherlock was bouncing up and down John’s cock, but the way they sat, John had absolutely no leverage and the urge to thrust made him more and more frustrated by the second. 

When John couldn't resist staying still anymore, he pulled Sherlock close with an arm around his waist and growled, sliding them out of his chair. 

As his back touched the cold floor Sherlock gasped and then chocked on his breath when John started to pound into him without losing a beat and with a slight change of angle, he was sliding across Sherlock’s prostrate, making him arch his back, muscles tense like a bowstring, ready to snap. 

Sherlock, who was normally not this vocal, started yelling and cursing, “Fuck, _fuck_ , John! Don’t stop, holy shit, I’m going— _oh god_!” 

His arms were flung out, his fingers trying to find purchase on the rug under them and then he came violently, untouched for the very first time. 

The sight and sounds Sherlock was making would have been enough to push John over the edge, put the feeling of Sherlock’s muscles pulsing around him send him into a blinding release as well, cock buried as deep inside Sherlock as possible. 

“Oh _jesus_!” John moaned, half blinded by the pleasure rushing through his body. He could feel the sweat running down his back, his hands holding so tight onto Sherlock’s hips, there sure would be bruises the next day. 

It took forever for them to catch their breaths, John felt like he had just sprinted to the other side of London and back and when he couldn’t hold himself upright anymore, he buried his head in the crook of Sherlock’s neck, panting against his skin and slowly softening inside Sherlock. 

Sherlock was equally out of it, rolling his head from left to right, muttering incoherent things, drenched in sweat and come that were slowly drying on his skin. 

With the last bit of energy he had, John pulled out slowly and checked Sherlock quickly, he knew he had prepared him well, but it was a habit, he just cared so much for Sherlock, he would always find the strength to make sure he was fine, wether it was a slow morning shag or adrenaline fueled after a solved case. 

They lay side by side for what felt like hours, John could hear nothing but their breathing and the muffled sounds of traffic outside, fortunately the windows were closed to keep the heat out, otherwise they would have given Baker Street quite the show. 

“John, how did you know?” Sherlock asked after a while, spreadeagled and looking up at the ceiling. 

“What do you— _oh_!” John started giggling and saw Sherlock turn his head to look at him incredulously. “Let’s see, Baskerville, the case of The Bloody Guardsman and then there’s that tiny problem of my dog tags being moved from time to time, does that ring a bell?” 

Even though they were both still flushed from being so hot, he could see Sherlock’s face getting even redder and he whispered, “You noticed.” 

“ _Obviously_ ,” John said grinning. “You managed to contain yourself well at Baskerville, but it went downhill from there, didn’t it?” 

The only answer to that John got was a sheepish nod and it was just so endearing, John couldn't keep the fond smile off his face. 

“You need a shower,” Sherlock stated, blatantly trying to change the topic. 

“Says the one covert in come and both our sweat,” John huffed, but of course Sherlock was right. They were absolutely filthy and a lukewarm shower sounded amazing. “Come on. Let’s get up and we can shower together.” 

“No, I can’t John. My legs feel like they have no bones in them. Is that possible?” 

“Definitely not as a cause of a fantastic shag.” 

John helped Sherlock stand up and to his silent amusement, his legs were indeed shaking rather badly, so much that he gathered Sherlock in his arms and walked them slowly towards the bathroom. 

Halfway there, Sherlock murmured a quiet “John?” in the crook of his neck, tickling his skin. 

“Hmm?” 

He felt Sherlock tighten his grip around his shoulders and clear his throat. “Can we…maybe…do that again. If you’re amenable?” 

“More than that,” John replied and gave Sherlock a peck to his jawline before closing the bathroom door behind them.


End file.
